The Showdown
by theredrebel
Summary: Miyu Kouzuki, the 20 year old boss of the Kouzuki clan, is the most powerful boss in all of Japan! She was totally perfect! All clans bow down to her and her clan. All are afraid to even wave at her. Nobody in the world will match up to her. Except him.
1. So It Begins

**A/N: _The Showdown_ is finally here!! It is also early, you know! Hahaha!**

**Please read, review and tell me if I should continue or delete this story!**

**Disclaimer: Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine. If it was I wouldn't be writing fanfics...**

* * *

The huge headquarters was dark and silent. Though it was occupied with one of the most dangerous gangs in Japan, it was silent as an empty tomb. The occupants, the Kouzuki clan headed by Miyu Kouzuki, age 20, the latest in the Kouzukis, were usually partying at this time of night to celebrate its success and power over the almost all the gangs in Japan. Except one.

Its leading and most hated rival was the Saionji clan, headed by Kanata Saionji, age 21. They have power over the untouched gangs in Japan. Of course, they had less power than the Kouzuki's but they were considered a threat since Kanata refused to be ruled over by a girl, no other than Miyu Kouzuki, and because they were the second most powerful gang in the country, making them very close threat to the Kouzuki group.

Miyu, a tall beautiful girl in her early 20's, was one of the most beautiful and most dangerous females all around. She was known for her blonde hair which shone like gold and emerald eyes which made every man (and women) stop in their tracks. Her skin was of the color of milk and delicate like silk. But don't let her beautiful and delicate appearance fool you. She's known for beating up 100 members of a perverted host club without gaining a scratch, mind you. She's an expert practitioner of all the forms of martial arts known to man. A skillful swordswoman, she is feared among the remaining ninjas too. And to top that off, she's a skilled markswoman, owning almost 5000 models of guns from all around the world.

Tonight she was quietly celebrating the success of turning the Hanakomachi group, one of the richest and well-respected families in the world, into one of their allies. She was wearing a black kimono with a snow-white obi and white slippers. This is what she wears when she's celebrating and negotiating.

Her best friend and first lieutenant, Nanami Tenchi, was with her, sipping expensive wine imported from France. She was wearing an all-black business suit (it was black from head to toe: from her hat to her shoes and ever her Rolex watch) and stood up beside Miyu.

"Today, Miyu-kun, we gained the Hanakomachi's trust and now we are a few steps closer to becoming the most rich and powerful clan in all of Japan," Nanami said, raising her glass. "Here's to you: the most charming, powerful and beautiful girl in all of Japan! No one, not even Saionji could match up to you!"

"Au contraire my dear friend, he _could_ match up to me IF he tried harder than just sitting around," Miyu argued.

"So what are you saying? Are you saying that Saionji could beat you?"

"IF he tried."

"Oh yes, IF he tried."

"Pah! He couldn't even beat me if this was between life and death," Miyu laughed.

A knock came in the door and a girl in an all black maid's dress came inside the room.

"Miyu-san, Nanami-san, there's somebody here to meet you."

"Tell him to come back."

"I think you'll be very interested in this person."

"YAH! Kouzuki, how long are you going to make your guests wait for their host!" an extremely familiar and loud voice said.

Nanami and Miyu looked at each other with knowing looks, both knowing who that person was. That couldn't be! That person would never grant an audience with Miyu, the Gang Queen. Never in a million years.

"I can't believe it," Nanami said, taking a big gulp of wine. "The great Kanata Saionji visits his rival, Miyu Kouzuki all away across from across town?! This is unbelievable! I have got to have my video camera with me and record all this no matter what the conversation is."

"Nanami, wait," Miyu said, holding up her hand. "Ayumu, why is he here and who is he with?"

"His bodyguards are outside and he says he want to talk to Miyu-san," answered Ayumu. "He's all alone inside the building and he says he would rather talk to you privately about..."

Before Ayumu could finish her sentence, Miyu and Nanami already went out of the room to entertain their guest, still holding their glasses of wine. After all, you should not keep your guests waiting…

* * *

"Kanata, Kanata, Kanata…" Miyu said, going down the stairs slowly. "It's quit a pleasure and, to be completely honest, surprise seeing you here…"

"Me too," he said. "I never thought that I would knock on my rival's door."

Miyu smirked slightly and studied Kanata's appearance. He was a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's and already a heartthrob. He had slight dark brown hair and amber eyes that would certainly hypnotize you. Miyu understood why this rival of hers was such a catch. His skin was extremely fair and he dressed formally for the night. He must have come out of a fancy night club. The smell of liquor inhabited the air. It smelled strongly of gin and tonic. The scent of margarita was faint.

Miyu had a weird feeling. She didn't know what it was but she ignored it. After all, it might be everything and it might be nothing.

"Hmm… have you been drinking Kanata? I know that you recently turned 21 almost seven months ago. I think it's a bit late celebrating…" Miyu said.

"True. But I have wanted to taste wine in a very long time ever since I was 12 years old," Kanata said. "Tell me, Kouzuki, that you never wanted to taste it. That would be a lie, of course…"

"Well, I have been drinking wine for a long time, ever since I turned 18, thank you very much."

"You do know that's illegal."

"Saionji, the word 'legal' does not apply to what I do."

"Right… I forgot. The great Miyu Kouzuki, follows the law of drinking? That's preposterous! Impossible!"

"How right you are…"

"Let me let you in on a little secret… I've been drinking liquor ever since I was 13," he smirked, walking closer to Miyu until he was already a few centimeters away. The smell of gin was strong. The smell of strawberries was also present."

'That big jerk… always wanting to prove that he's always the first and the best at everything…'

"So have come here to make small talk, Saionji?" Miyu asked, pushing him slightly away. She walked away and looked out the window."

"Right… Well, I was in a night club called the Sphinx, drinking and laughing along with these beautiful women when I suddenly get this call from Santa Kurosu, the head general of my clan. He reported that you are now allies with the Hanakomachi group, am I correct?"

"Yes. So what's wrong with that?"

"Give me the Hanakomachi group," he said firmly.

"And why in the world would I do that, Saionji?"

"Because you're rich enough and you have to give me a chance."

"Pah! A chance? Saionji, you've had your chance…many, in fact. Your opportunities slipped right through your fingers."

"So what if it has?"

"Well, you've been wasting your time with those whores and liquor that you actually forget your status and your rival. And that rival is me."

"You are truly the Ice Queen…"

"True. That's why I've beaten you at every single battle. Soon, I'll win the war," Miyu said, drinking her glass of wine.

"Why are you so confident?"

"It's because I don't think. I know."

"We'll see about that," Kanata said, walking to the door. He turned back and faced Miyu. "Mark my words, Kouzuki. I'll beat you at this game."

"This is not a game. It's a war," replied Miyu.

Kanata glared at her and left. He shut the door with a slam and the two girls sighed. Finally, that was over.

Miyu walked towards the window when she reached the second floor. Kanata was still there, looking at the building. After a few minutes, he left in his black limousine, escorted by two beautiful girls, possibly from the bar he was at earlier.

When he left, Miyu thought, 'I won't let you win, Kanata Saionji. I will never let you win even if it's the last thing I do.'

* * *

**A/N: Kyaaaa!! I hope it's alright! I really hope you like this!! :D**

**If you don't like it, tell me if I should stop or edit a few things or tell me what should I write next! Reviews are highly welcomed!!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. What is the World Coming To!

**A/N: Chapter 2 of _the Showdown_ is finally here after a long time!! **

**I've been so busy with everything else that I couldn't update sooner! Now that it's Christmas vacation, I've been trying to update as fast and properly as I can! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine. If it was, I wouldn't be writing fanfics...**

* * *

"DAMN THAT SAIONJI!" Miyu shouted.

"Calm down, Miyu. Calm down," Nanami said. "It's not like he's gonna beat you. You are the best of the best."

"I am but... Argh!... He makes my blood boil! He thinks he's the most perfect man in all of Japan!" she said.

"Well, he may well be the most perfect man in Ja-" Nanami said, stopping when she noticed that Miyu was glaring at her.

"Grrr! I just can't stand him!"

"You know, he will never win because he's not you."

"Hmm... I'll give you that."

A knock was heard by the two women and a girl in pig tails came in. She wore red t-shirt with orange and yellow floral designs, blue shorts with suspenders and black sandals. This girl was named Aya Konishi. Like Nanami, she was the best friend of Miyu. She, Nanami and Miyu were best friends ever they were in since high school. When Miyu became the heir to the Kouzuki clan, she and Nanami stuck by her through the good and bad times. Nanami was first lieutenant while Aya was named second lieutenant. But unlike the two, she preferred to dress casually and creatively instead of dark and seriously like her two friends.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, the usual: Miyu's hatred for Kanata Saionji is springing up again... and again," Nanami answered freely.

"I see," Aya said.

"Well, it's not my fault for hating him," Miyu muttered, pouting.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, Miyu. He'll never get you out of the game!" Aya laughed.

"He might as well do so!" Miyu said. "Damn, I hate him so much!"

"You know, there's a saying: the more you hate, the more you love..." Aya teased.

You might as well jump into a volcano if you ever teased Miyu Kouzuki, who currently is famous for her temper when teased. But not her two best friends. She's never angry at them.

Miyu scoffed. "Hahaha! That's a good one, Aya! That's like saying that an angel can fall in love with a demon! Like, I would like that demon..."

"You never know..." Nanami mumbled.

"That will never happen. Not even in a million years," Miyu said firmly.

"Do you care to try in a billion years?" Aya joked.

"Huh?" Miyu asked innocently.

"You could be dense sometimes, Miyu," Nanami said.

"Hey!" Miyu cried, feigning offense. She then laughed, her friends laughing with her.

A knock came through the door. This time, it was Aiko.

"Miyu-sama, there's a phone call for you."

"Tell the caller I'm busy."

"Uhm, it's your parents and your grandfather."

Miyu turned to face Aiko-san and stared at her maid.

"I'll be there in a minute," Miyu said quietly, her legs feeling jelly-like.

Well, you might as well know something about Miyu's family. Her father is a well-respected and famous scientist while her mother was an astronaut. Her grandfather from her father's side **(A/N: That's just invented!) **was the one who named her heir of his clan. He was the scariest and most powerful man you could have met.

Miyu sat up slowly and went out of the room. She walked to the elevator to go up to the top floor: her office. The elevator opened out to the gorgeous room.

The room was composed of antique and beautiful furnishings, too rare to find in thrift shops even. The desk was made of cherry wood and adorned with designs made out of gold. It even had a chair to match. Everything here would look like it came from Buckingham Palace.

On top of the desk was a telephone with a milky white casing. Beside it were documents, a passport, a diary, a pencil holder carved from mahogany wood, a glass of wine and a picture frame with no photo in it. Miyu picked up the telephone and greeted her elders.

"Miyu!!! How are you! It's been a long time since we've ta-" Miyu mother started but she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Miki, we didn't call Miyu to gossip!" her father said.

"Give me the phone!" a gruff and low voice commanded. Everyone in the background fell silent. Miyu's stomach churned.

"Grandfather," Miyu breathed.

"Miyu, I have called to tell you some news. I will be retiring from the business soon and you will be taking care of all the businesses of the clan from then on," he said.

"Are you serious, grandfather?" Miyu said, shocked.

"Of course I'm serious. Now, back to business. I believe that you would be able to handle this well but you're going to be busy and you won't have time for a social life. The clan needs heirs, Miyu, and we are counting on you to give us those heirs. Do you understand?" her grandfather said roughly.

"Yes, sir."

"About the future problem about the social life. I have decided to plan an arranged marriage for you. This has been my plan ever since you were born and I didn't think that I would use this until now. I expected you to have a man suitable for you when you turned 20 but I'm afraid that didn't happen."

"Grandfather! An arranged marriage?!"

"Yes, it will be one of my last requests before I retire."

"But-"

"No 'buts'! Come to the Cosmo Hotel at twelve noon tomorrow. Don't be late. We will all be waiting. And Miyu..."

"Yes sir?"

"Please make yourself presentable."

"Yes sir."

Miyu put down the phone and looked outside. An arranged marriage? What was the world coming to?! She would rather die than be involved in something so... old-fashioned as that! But she didn't have any choice. This is all her grandfather's will. His will is like the law.

So now, Miyu Kouzuki is left pondering in her office about one thing: who will she have to marry anyway?

* * *

**A/N: To those who are waiting for the next chapter of this fanfic, then I have to say that I'm EXTREMELY sorry!! It took me so long!!**

**Since, it is already so long, I decided that I'd release this on Christmas season... as a treat, I guess...  
**

**I hope you'll still read the next chapter!**

**Ja ne!**

**And Merry Christmas!!! XD  
**


	3. My Future Husband My Rival

**A/N: Chapter 3 of _the Showdown_ is finally here!! I updated as soon as I can after the arrival of Chapter 2!  
**

**Now that it's Christmas vacation, I've been trying to update as fast and properly as I can! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine. If it was, I wouldn't be writing fanfics...**

* * *

"I don't know why I have to wear this? Can't I just show up in a white kimono?" Miyu asked Nanami and Aya while they leafed through clothes in a boutique.

"Well, you do have to look presentable..." Aya said.

"The point is you have to look fabulous so that whoever this guy is, he'll drop dead at the sight of you and you do _not_ want your grandfather to be... displeased with you. He's going to freak out when you wear the clothes you wear when you're doing business," Nanami reasoned.

"Freaking out is putting it lightly," Miyu said. "He's going to explode like a volcano!"

"Okay, we have to remember that you have to look gorgeous but also sophisticated and elegant," Nanami said. "In other words, we have to find you a dress that will make the guy eat his heart out!"

"That is going to be hard! I have to be ready by noon tomorrow! I won't be able to find a dress! It's impossible!" Miyu ranted. Nanami grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her.

"We are going to be ready by tomorrow! I promise you!" Nanami shouted.

"How about this? This is totally chic!" Aya exclaimed.

Miyu eyed the lemon yellow silk chiffon hand-beaded dress in a spaghetti strap and a slight cowl v-neck. She said, "Uhm... I don't really like the style and I don't like the neckline."

"Aww... alright," Aya said.

"A dress that's going to make a guy eat his heart out... It's impossible to find a dress like that!" Miyu said.

"Wait! I think you are going to like this one," Nanami said, bringing out the dress from the rack. It was a red halter tie-up silk chiffon dress, beaded at the neckline, bust, waist and hemline. It had an open back and a hidden side zipper.

"Ooh... I like that!" Miyu said, taking the dress then rushing out to the fitting room. She came out looking beautiful... as always. Aya gave her another dress though.

It was equally beautiful. It was a red strapless cocktail dress with black lace overlay which went above the knee. Like the first dress, it did nothing to Miyu except make her look more like super model. The next dress was a red strapless dress which was up to knee-length. It had a black ribbon on the bust, waist and hem. There was also a black halter cocktail dress which had a deep v-neckline with an empire waist and full skirt.

There were much more dresses but Miyu picked out the red dress with the black lace overlay. She felt confident and sophisticated in that dress. She looked jaw-droppingly beautiful.

Along with the dress of her choice, she also bought a pair of stiletos with straps that went up to her shin, a silver necklace with a bracelet to match and a black shawl.

After shopping, they all sat down in a Starbucks cafe and ordered coffees and frappucinos.

"So, what do you think he's like?" Aya asked Miyu.

"Huh? Well, I sure hope that he's handsome," she replied.

"What if he's not? What if he's some ugly old freak?" Aya asked.

"Then, I guess I'll have to deal with it..." Miyu said. "I'm really lucky that you guys are my friends. I wouldn't have gone on without you."

"That's what best friends are for!" Nanami said, hugging both of her friends in a tight embrace. All of them laughed and then went home to get some sleep. Miyu especially. She had a big day ahead of her.

* * *

_The next day..._

Miyu sat in her limousine as her driver drove her to the Cosmo Hotel a quarter before twelve noon. She wore the things she bought yesterday and fixed her hair into a messy bun with her tendrils cascading down her face. She looked out the window with her head on her hand. She worried about who her fiance was. What if he own a thousand snakes or cats? What if he collected animal organs for a hobby? **(A/N: Now that's gross!)** Whoever this person was, he better have a great personality if he wasn't all that handsome.

The phone in the limousine suddenly rang. She answered it.

"Miyu? This is mom! I'm in the lobby. Are you close?" her mother asked.

"Ok, Mom. I'll be there is about ten minutes, maybe..." Miyu said. "Where are grandfather and dad?"

"Oh, they're talking to the guy you're going to marry in our table!" she said.

"I see... Uhm, I have a question to ask you, Mom."

"Well, what is it honey?"

"Is he...uh, freakishly horrible-looking?"

"What are you talking about, Hon? Your grandfather may be old fashioned but he likes shiny things too," her mother laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, Miyu. Your grandfather picked someone who is not only powerful and rich but also smart, funny and-- this is my opinion-- drop dead gorgeous!" her mom squeeked. "If only I wasn't married and a was a few years younger..."

"Mom! I thought Dad was the only person for you!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I wouldn't trade your father for anyone!" Miyu's mother said, shocked at Miyu for even thinking that.

"What's he like?"

"He's very dashing and respectful. He would be the ideal man for you!"

"He must be almost perfect..."

"He certainly can be..."

"Sorry, well. I have to go. See you in a few minutes."

"See you, Hon!"

Miyu put down the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. So he _was_ handsome! And smart too! That was a relief! Miyu didn't have to worry about that anymore. She only had to worry about his personality and character.

In less than ten minutes, because of good traffic, Miyu and her ride were able to arrive a few minutes before the expected time. Our heroine walked up the marble staircase of the Cosmo Hotel. She looked up and marveled at the splendor of the entrance of the hotel.

The staircase was made of fine white marble and the railing was shiny brass. An arch curved above Miyu's head as it led to the glass doors of the hotel lobby. Flags of different countries were lined up on the arch, with Japan's flag in the middle. There was also a well-dressed doorman who was eager to be at your service. The lobby was as grand as the entrance. Tables were made of the finest quality of wood which are also varnished to shine under the hotel lights. The walls were painted white and had paintings of famous artists along with tapestries and other forms of art.

As Miyu walked in the huge lobby, she spotted her mother in the seating area, reading a magazine. Miki Kouzuki was a beautiful woman with her hair cut into a very short length. She wore a tan-colored business suit which showed off her legs. Any man would fall for her. But she's already taken!

"Miyu! Honey, I'm so glad that you don't have any hard feelings about this. Your grandfather just wants what's best for the family and for the company," Miki explained.

"Yes, I know," Miyu replied. As they walked to the Dining hall, they were then greeted by her father, Yuu Kouzuki. He was a handsome man and a good husband to Miki. They were certainly quite a pair.

"Miyu, I know that this way is too old-fashioned but I know you're going to like this young gentleman," he said. "Grandfather is only doing his job as the boss of the company and for his clan and family."

"I understand completely, Dad," Miyu said to Yuu.

The Dining hall was most spectacular. It looked like the ones that came right out of a movie.

Miyu looked over the heads of the seated guests to find her grandfather's face, eagerly talking to a young man who Miyu assumed as her future husband. Miyu couldn't see this lad's face. She only saw the back of his head. From afar, Miyu saw that this young man had chocolate brown hair. As they approached their table, the young man's face became more clear.

Imagine Miyu's expression when she heard the man say, "What brings you here, Mrs. Miyu Saionji?"

With that statement, Miyu could only stare at him and leave her mouth hanging open, dumbstruck at the thought as Kanata Saionji being her future lawfully wedded husband.

* * *

**A/N: I think that was good. And I also thought that was funny! :DD For those who guessed that Kanata was the guy then I must say that all of you are psychic.**

**Will Miyu really marry the guy she's hated for years? Will she really have to marry him?! Her rival? Her enemy?  
**

**Special thanks to onlygowns(DOT)com and edressme(DOT)com for the dresses! They're really beatiful! Visit them at said websites! :D  
**


	4. Total Disaster!

**A/N: It's been a long time since I've updated so I kinda feel guilty... So to make up for it, I'm going to update not only _The Showdown_ but also the_ Song Fanfics #1_ and _Memories_! Yahoo! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine. If it was, I wouldn't be writing fanfics...**

* * *

"You're not going to stand there and gape, are you?" my rival said, smirking.

My grandfather is going to pay someday. What is he thinking, setting me up with the person I really despise?! Does he not listen to anything that I say about that jerk? Does he know me at all? He is the _last_ person I would ever want to marry! How could he do this to me?!

"Miyu, come and sit down," my grandfather said, gesturing to a chair beside Saionji.

"With all due respect, grandfather, but I _refuse_ to sit next to _him_," I said, pointing to Kanata Saionji.

"Miyu, please be reasonable," grandfather said sternly. "You are just going to meet and discuss this situation."

"Grandfather, you are condemning me to a relationship with the devil," I said. In my peripheral vision, I saw Saionji roll his eyes at my remark. Tsk. So annoying.

"Don't be so dramatic, Kouzuki. Come and sit," Saionji said, patting the chair..

I raised one of my eyebrows at him. I then reluctantly sat beside the jerk who I was condemned to marry. Oh joy.

Why did this guy have to be my betrothed? Of all the men in the entire universe, it had to be him! I'd rather be run over by a truck than say 'I do' to this jerk.

"Now, I am going to go to the restroom. Will you discuss this _calmly_ while I am gone, _please_?" grandfather said firmly.

"Of course, sir," Saionji said. My grandfather nodded at both of us and left to go to the restroom.

I looked at the jerk and observed his expression. He looked... happy? Or maybe smug. I couldn't tell. He then looked at me and smiled. I became very annoyed with this and turned my head in the opposite direction. He then chuckled. I had the sudden urge to sticking out my tongue but I thought that it will be too childish. I looked at him and then demanded, "What?"

"Nothing," he replied. I ignored him and asked him another question.

"Did you know?" I asked.

"Know what?"

"That I was going to be your _fiance_," I said, cringing at the word 'fiance'.

"Honestly, I did not."

"You're lying."

"Whatever. I don't care if you believe me or not."

"So... you're okay about all this? Getting married... with me?"

"I don't really care," he said, shrugging.

"You don't care?"

"Not really."

"But marriage is a big thing! You should be concerned on who you're going to marry. Especially if it's to someone you hate!"

"Who said I hated you?"

"You don't?"

"No."

For some reason, the fact that he said that he doesn't hate me brought a bit of relief. I didn't want to acknowledge this so I quickly erased the feeling from my head.

"Do you hate me?" he asked suddenly. His questioned caught me off-guard.

"Excuse me?" I asked in surprise.

"Do you hate me?" he repeated in the same tone.

"Uhm..." I murmured.

I wasn't sure. When I talked with Aya and Nanami about this, I always said that I hated him. But now that he asked that question himself, I wasn't really sure. How are you going to answer that question?

"Err..." I muttered.

"So? Do you hate me?" he asked again.

I thought for a minute and said, "Well, it's not that I hate you but I... I kind of dislike you because of your attitude, I guess..."

"Do you completely hate me?" he asked again.

"I guess... if we weren't rivals in this sort of thing, I wouldn't dislike you so bad," I replied, looking down at my lap. This is totally embarrassing. I didn't want to look at him in fear that he might be looking at me. I bit my lip and gathered the courage to say, "Why are you asking me these questions?! The other day you were demanding to get the Hanakomachi group and now you're asking me if I hate you? Are you trying to impress my grandfather to get me to marry you?"

"No!" he cried, taken aback.

"Liar," I exclaimed at him, standing up. "How can I believe you?! You're a person who's been after me for a long time! All you want is my money and my power!"

"How can you even think that? Is that your opinion of me? Well, thank you for telling me!" he said, standing up too. "I always thought that behind that facade there's a softer person inside you. But based on this meeting, I was wrong."

I turned to walk away when he called me. I turned around to face him. He then said to me, "When I heard you were going to be married, the first thing I thought was not disgust and disbelief. I felt... sad and tormented. Well, guess what! When I was one of the candidates who were picked by your grandfather, I was honored and elated. But now, I feel sorry for the man who will marry you because you are beyond disappointment. It will be a disgrace to marry you"

I was shocked to hear this but I hid it. I didn't want him to think that I was weak. Before he had a chance to leave, I left. I could feel his eyes digging holes on my back.

I have to tell this to Aya and Nanami.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Mr. Kouzuki said.

"I'm afraid it did not go well, Sir," I said.

"Kanata, I did expect this to happen. I may have to find someone else to marry her," he said. "Are you okay with that?"

"To be honest, Sir, I did expect this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sir, me and your granddaughter are rivals for power. I am her number one rival. She'll never agree to marry me," I said, feeling a tad sad.

"I see. Well, I guess we do have to find another man for her to marry."

* * *

All the way back to the headquarters, I thought about my marriage meeting with Kanata. It was too brief to be honest. But it was weird knowing that Kanata didn't hate me as much as I thought. The feeling of remorse washed through me and I felt embarrassed saying all of the things I said to Kanata. Now that I thought about the things I said before, I didn't really mean them. Oh God, I feel really bad.

When I reached the garage in the headquarters, I parked my car and ran to see Aya and Nanami. I need some answers!

* * *

I relayed the whole marriage meeting to my two best and most trusted friends. They were listening intently to what happened.

"Miyu, you shouldn't have said that!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Ugh! I wish I could apologize right now! It was all so embarrassing!" I said.

"The least of all you could've done was to act polite and endure the whole thing and then talked to your grandfather about it," Aya said.

"I know! I totally regret all of it!"

"Are you saying you want to marry him?"

"_NO_! Not that... I just feel bad that I told him that I think he's going after what I own!"

"That is some problem..." Nanami said. "Unfortunately, you have to apologize..."

"What? I am _not _going to do that!"

"Why not?"

"He's going to think that I'm weak!"

"WHAT? That's ridiculous!" Aya said.

"It is so NOT!"

"I give up! Come on, Aya," Nanami said, turning to leave. "We'll leave Miyu to her thoughts."

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was back to my usual attire (my snow white kimono), thank God, but I was uncomfortable. I instantly knew why and I have decided. I carefully reached for the phone and dialed.

"Kanata, we have to talk. Can you meet me tomorrow at the park?"

* * *

**A/N: My gosh! It's been a while since my last update! I now have all the time to update because it's summer and I am totally free! Hurrah! :D I am going to write and write until my arms fall of! But I'm wishing that they won't. Fall off, I mean.**

**See 'ya next time! :)**

**Stay tuned for _Medley_, part 4 of the Song fanfic! Oh! And also the other fanfics! Though I'm not sure when it's going to be finished but I will update! :D**

**Ja ne!  
**


	5. Two Sides: Sweet and Horrible?

**A/N: I don't have much to say actually. Oh! I remember! Stay tuned for Memories. It's been a while since I've updated that fanfic. Sigh... Well...**

**I also want to advertise some of my fave stories! Sone of them are _Being with You, Idiot to Love, Clashing Hearts, Superstar, What It Takes, When Angels Say Goodbye _(this one is TOTALLY sad and ABSOLUTELY beautiful!)_, Broken, A Romantic Night at Home _(this one is SOOO cute! :D)_, A Misunderstanding _and _30 Days: Miyu and Kanata_ by chocolatefudgecake! There's one chapter there that makes me cry when I read it! Thinking about it makes me teary. But, I totally love it! ;)**

**Another one is_ Hana Shin Kaze_, _Love Mail_, _All in Five Minutes _and ****_How Singles Celebrate Valentine's Day_, all by puresnowangel! It's sooooo adorable! Then there's Now and Then by Egyptia! I love that one too! Full of Comedy! :D**

**Wow, I guess you could say that I'm a big fan of Daa! Daa! Daa!... Most of these fics are under that anime... Haha! :))  
**

**Well.. that's all I have to say.. I'm already babbling...  
**

**R & R, okay? By that I meant, read and review not rest and relaxation. But I guess you could also do that while you read! I'm babbling now. Go on and read! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine. If it was, I wouldn't be writing fanfics...**

* * *

Some people arrive late, some people arrive early and some people are on time.

In Kanata's case, he is late.

I've been here for an hour and he still hasn't shown up. I look very stupid sitting here in the swings wearing a white pink sleeveless top under a soft pink off-shoulder top with long sleeves, an ocean blue denim mini skirt, lace cut leggings and black ballet flats with a small white ribbon. I also had a baby blue shoulder bag where it contained a few weapons and essentials.

If you wore my clothes you would feel very comfortable but I felt the opposite. I was used to wearing women's suit so much that don't feel comfortable wearing these kinds of clothes anymore. I suddenly realized that most of my life has been pretty much centered on my job as the heir to the Kouzuki clan. All the things that I did was for the clan and not for me.

"Hey," a voice called, startling me. I looked up and saw Kanata looking at me with one hand on the metal chain of the swing. He was dressed casually in a white long sleeved shirt under a black sweater which had sleeves up to his elbows, faded blue jeans and sneakers.

I instantly stood up to greet him with a bow he did the same (he bowed at me, I mean). I looked at him and he looked very amused. I scowled at him and he smiled.

I never knew he had a dazzling smile. I was mesmerized by his smile when he called my attention.

"Oi, did you call me here just to oggle at me or what?" he said with his face close up to mine, his index finger on my forehead. I stared at him some more for a second then I looked away and scowled. I could feel my face heating up. I was blushing.

"Why would I oggle at you? You're no piece of art! You're no Edward Cullen or a Jacob Black! You're not even Hugh Dancy!" I retorted. He smirked.

"Someone's been reading _Twilight_," he said. "And watching _Confessions of a Shopaholic_."

"So what if I have?" I said. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing. You're just adorable," he said with a stoic face.

I blushed madly at what he said. What was I going to do??? What the heck am I feeling? I feel my face getting hot. I think I'm running a fever!

"What are we supposed to talk about?" he asked.

"Why? Do you have somewhere to go to?"

"No... I kept wondering why you had to talk to me while I walked here."

"Well," I started. "I wanted to apologize to you about yesterday. I was rude and childish and also stupid. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"It's okay," he said. "I'd rather have you honest than lie about having a good time."

"Well, thanks, I guess, for accepting my apology."

"Your welcome. Although... you're not fully forgiven. Yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. He sat on the swings and I followed suit.

"You have to give me something."

"What do you want? Are you planning to ask me the Hanakomachi group?" I asked. "I'd give you anything except that! That's the biggest deal that I ever had!"

"No. But that would be good, actually," he said. "But that's not what I have in mind."

"So what is it then?"

"Hmmm..." he said, looking around the park. He then spotted a poster taped to a tree. It was a advertisement for a fair near the ocean. He then looked at me obviously asking me with a look that said, 'Would you like to come with me there?'

"No! My people would think you kidnapped me!"

"And then brought you to a fair by the sea?"

"They won't agree to this..."

"You have free will, don't you?"

I looked at him with suspicious eyes. "My grandfather didn't set this up, did he? To get me to marry you?"

"No, ask him yourself if you don't believe me."

I thought about this for a moment. One tiny trip near the sea wasn't so bad. Plus, I never get to do anything fun. My instinct told me that I would regret this decision later on but...

"Sure. I'll go. What the heck?" I heard myself say.

"Great!" he cried, jumping up from the swings and grabbing me by the hand. "Come on! Let's go!"

"You want to go _now_?"

"Tomorrow's the day they're gonna leave! There's fireworks tonight!" he grinned. I finally gave up and grabbed my bag with my hand and ran with him to the train station so that we would board the train to the beach.

Honestly, I never expected Kanata to be so... free spirited and... down-to-earth. I always saw him as a serious no-nonsense guy. I've always seen him like that. I guess there's another side of him that's... nice. I liked this side of him. It's better than the competative, serious and demanding one. That side made me want to grab him by the neck and strangle him. But this fresh and nice side makes me want to talk to him more.

* * *

After the long trip in the trip, I began to feel hungry and he did too. There was a cafe near the beach and we ate lunch there and had a long and funny conversation. He had fillet mignon and vegetables and I had spaghetti and meatballs. We then ate banana split for dessert. We then walked a long path leading up to the fair near the beach. While walking, we also had a lengthy conversation which was... very enjoyable.

In the fair, we rode several rides and ate more ice cream. We also played games like ring toss, shooting guns at a paper target (we stayed there the longest), and basketball (Kanata helped me with that because I was terrible in that game).

After a long day of playing and having fun, we decided to ride the Ferris Wheel.

They say that the Ferris Wheel is one of the most romantic rides. I don't believe that. But when I climbed in the Ferris Wheel and sat down, my stomach was doing all sorts of tumbling. Sommersaults mostly. I kept stealing glances at Kanata, looking for signs that he was feeling the exact way that felt. He just sat there, looking pleased with the ride. I looked outside the booth (I don't know what the part where you ride in the Ferris Wheel is called) and started to get dizzy. I realized that I may be a little afraid of heights.

I was about to fix my sitting position by standing up when the Ferris Wheel booth jolted. I lost my balance and landed between Kanata's legs. I immediately sat down on the seat beside Kanata with an attempt to hide my blushing face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen on board the Ferrid Wheel, there has been a slight mechanical failure in the Ferris Wheel. Please remain calm and stay inside the booth for the meantime," the mechanic said, holding up a microphone to make his voice loud.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. I looked on outside and saw that we were at the top of the Ferris Wheel.

Kanata grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Miyu! I've never seen you this frightened before. Get a hold of yourself!"

Looking in eyes made me feel a lot better and I calmed down for a bit. He then let me sit down on a seat and he sat down himself. He looked at me with a strange look and then he started laughing.

"What are you laughing about again?" I demanded. I hated it when people do that. Look at you and then laugh, I mean.

"This is the first time I've seen you scared," he said in between chuckles.

"Quit it!" I said, punching him on the arm. He kept laughing so punched him in the stomach.

"Ow!" he screamed and turned to me and started tickling.

"Wha-!" I barely finished my sentence when he started tickling me. I laughed and laughed. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" I cried. After a few minutes, he stopped. I was still laughing when he stopped. I rubbed away the tears from my eyes.

Kanata chuckled. "Hm, I take back what I said yesterday. You're not a disgrace," he said, turning serious. I looked at him with my emerald eyes in surprise. I was the one who was wrong.

"You're not the one who should be apologizing. _I_ was the one who did something wrong anyway," I said. Kanata just nodded and looked outside.

"This day was great, don't you agree?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it's wasn't that bad..." I said thoughtfully. "Maybe marrying you is not a bad idea. I've learned a lot about you. You weren't the jerk and power hungry guy I thought you were."

"I'm glad to hear that but unfortunately your grandfather has another guy for you to see. I think his name is Mizuki Yamamura. Very rich, very handsome and also very nice," he said absent-mindedly. "You'd like him."

"Have you met him before?"

"I had the pleasure of meeting him in the birthday of my friend Mikan Yamamura, the manga artist. He was most charming," he said. I scowled.

Great, when I already had the chance of reconciling with Kanata another dude shows up to be one of the candidates for my fiances. I wonder how many more has Grandfather set up with me to meet.

"You look agitated," Kanata commented.

"Well, it's irritating, this match-making business. I'm only 20 but I'm already getting married to someone I barely know."

"Hey, you're not _marrying_ him. You're meeting him."

"Still. What if... all goes well? I'd be married to him forever! I'm not ready."

"None of us are."

"By the way, are you still one of the candidates?" I asked.

"Nah, after that walk-out, your grandfather said that they'd have to find another guy to marry so there."

"..."

"You'll like Mizuki. He's way more better than me. Your grandfather only considered me because we know each other for a long time."

"Knew each other from a long time?" I repeated, confused. "What do you mean?"

"By reputation," he replied quickly. "We knew each other by reputation."

"But grandfather came from America. He doesn't know you! He's been there since I was ten and we didn't know each other yet."

Kanata though for a moment and said, "Well, he had friends here from different clans, right?"

"I suppose..."

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was nearly six o'clock. They still haven't fixed the ride yet. When seven o'clock comes, the Kouzuki clan will have to sweep Tokyo from the biggest building to the sewers. I searched my bag for my cellphone but didn't find it.

"Damn," I swore under my breath.

"Is something wrong?" Kanata asked.

"I left my cellphone at home."

"Use mine," he said, handing me his phone. I looked at the screen which was switched on but suddenly the screen showed the words: BATTERY EMPTY.

"Battery empty, Kanata," I said, giving back his phone.

"Damn," he muttered.

"I guess we're stuck here until they fix the ride," I said.

"Yeah," he murmured.

I was beginning to feel bored so I closed my eyes to sleep. We did a lot of things today and I felt kind of groggy. I then yawned. Kanata noticed that I look tired. He then asked, "You tired?"

"No, not really," I replied and yawned again.

"You look exhausted," he prompted. "Wanna sleep?"

"Kind of," I said and bowed to sleep and closed my eyes. I then heard shuffling and felt Kanata sit beside me. He then gently pushed my head so that my head lay on his shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at him in confusion. He noticed that I was looking at him and said to me, "Get some sleep." I nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up by the light of the morning sun. I slowly opened my eyes to a room so familiar. I sat up and looked around. I found myself in my own room. The door opened and, strangely enough, I found myself anticipating that Kanata was going to enter. To my disappointment, it was one of the maids.

"Good morning, Miyu-sama," she greeted, placing a tray of food on my desk.

"Good morning too. What happened last night?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Miyu-sama," she replied. "Nanami-sama and Aya-sama probably know."

"Oh."

When Aiko-san turned to leave, Nanami and Aya burst through my doors. Both of them had a look of worry.

"MIYU! I thought you were kidnapped!" Nanami cried, rushing to me and hugging me tight. So tight that I couldn't breathe.

"G-gah! Ca-can't... b-breathe!" I gasped.

"Oh, sorry," Nanami apologized, sitting on my bed.

"Where were you yesterday? You were gone for a whole day! The jerk brought you here and told us that he found you asleep on the park benches," Aya told me.

"Benches?" I asked. I then thought about where I was yesterday and remembered that I apologized to Kanata and spent the day with him in an amusement park as part of my apology. But why did he say that he found me asleep on the park benches?

"Yeah," Aya said.

"I spent the whole day with him," I said.

"Are you feeling ill?" Nanami asked suddenly.

"No, why?" I asked.

"You spent the whole day with Saionji? Maybe you were dreaming, Miyu," Aya said.

"No, I'm not!"

"Why did he tell us that he found you asleep in the park? Why were you in the park, anyway?" Nanami asked.

"He didn't find me! I told him to come and meet me so I could apologize to him because of my rudeness."

"..."

"He also said that he had fun," Aya said, shrugging.

"What really happened?" Nanami asked.

"That bastard," I muttered, standing up on the floor. "WHY DID HE LIE?!"

I went to my phone and called him. When he answered, I shouted, "KANATA, YOU BAKA! WHY DID YOU LIE?! WE SPENT A REALLY FUN DAY YESTERDAY AND NOW YOU'RE LYING ABOUT IT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR RETARDED BRAIN? ARE YOU MENTAL?"

"Miyu?" a familiar voice asked. My face became hot (and I probably was as red a tomato) as I realized that it was not Kanata who answered the phone in his house.

"Mizuki?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, end of chapter! Haha, I'm so bad! I made a cliffie! :)) Don't worry! I'll update soon so you won't be itching for the next chapter!**

**By the way, read the stories that I said at the beginning of the chapter!**

**Next chapter: Mizuki Yamamura was in Kanata Saionji's house? Why? Read the next chapter to find out why! :D  
**


End file.
